FFXIII-2: Rewind
by GuiltyPleasures21
Summary: AU: A sequel without the bs. Changes to both canons included. FLight kids as well. Lightning's stuck in Vahalla on Etro's lying promise to free Fang & can't get out. Averia, Lightning's daughter, exists in an alternate dimension & is sent back to Serah to help. Ragnarok looms stronger in each passing day. No major 'save the world' crap.


_A/N: Thanks goes to E.G. Szyslak, who's canon I am using from the Fang & Vanille snippets, which she's sadly removed, but I will always hold as the truest, best fanfiction background ever provided for those two._

_As for the story, though I am no fan of cheap plot devices like time travel, it is sadly the biggest plot piece we were given in that poor excuse for a sequel. So, I am replacing that useless piece of shit, Noel, with someone who has an actual connection to Lightning and Serah. There'll be no gigantic, overreaching save-the-world nonsense going on here & no Yuel or other bullshit. **  
**_

_And no, I don't consider my bullshit to be on par with XIII-2's, which is why it's in XIII's category instead. _**  
**

**XXX**

"Olivia," Averia knelt at her bedside and lifted a hand to her sister's sweat-drenched, dark tangles. She brushed them back from the little one's eyes. "I've brought you soup." Olivia's gray eyes rolled to the steaming bowl in Averia's pale fingers. She lifted a spoon from it to spoon-feed her again. "It's chicken noodle," Averia tempted, lifting the spoon to her lips. Olivia took it so she wouldn't spill and savored the taste on her tongue before swallowing. Averia went for another spoonful.

"You'll get sick," Olivia objected, trying not to breathe too much with her sister so near. Her teacher had said germs passed through air.

"Don't worry about that." Averia spooned another sip, this one with a noodle. "I was sick with triffid poisoning when I was twelve too. I'm immune to it now." She offered up another spoonful, "Besides," Averia added, hovering it near her mouth, "Unless you plan to kiss me, I can't catch your poison."

Most would've missed it for how neutral her face remained, but Olivia knew her sister well, and she saw the glimpse catch in her pretty viridian eyes. Averia was making a joke.

Little Olivia smiled with the next spoon, well-cared for by sis.

"Vanille will check in in another hour, and Dad's out picking ingredients for more remedy again."

"Ugh," Olivia made a face, "It tastes bad."

"Yes, it does," Averia agreed, brushing back a few pink strands to keep them from the soup. "But it'll make you better soon."

"I know, I know," Olivia grumbled, "I just wish it'd hurry up." she flattened her hands to pull up along the pillow and cringed, wincing as a hot shot of pain spiked through her body and blood. She could barely move, it hurt so bad.

"Hey," The clatter of a bowl marked Averia putting it down, but Olivia couldn't see it through closed eyes. She felt Averia's arms wrap up under her legs next and sport against her back. Averia lifted and cradled her, then kept moving still.

"Vere-"

"Shh," Averia hushed, "Keep your mouth shut so you don't puke."

Olivia did as she said and didn't try to open her eyes. A thunderous gush of rushing water started, alerting Olivia to the tub. She opened her eyes as her strong sister lowered her inside carefully. The water felt fresh and cool to the backs of her legs.

"Can you lift your arms?" Averia asked.

Olivia did so as much as she could. Averia assisted in removing her shirt. Olivia shivered, then felt herself hugged from behind over the rim. "Shhh, shh," Averia tried to ease, "It'll pass."

Olivia stiffened with the pain, but Averia didn't let go till the last tremor had passed. Olivia sunk back against the slant of the tub, sweating in the now-warm water. It felt good. "Thanks."

Averia seemed to shift beside her, but Olivia couldn't see from closed eyes. "You going to throw up?"

"It's gone now."

In another minute, something gooey touched her head, followed by fingers that soothed it in.

"You're not gonna tame it, Vere."

"Watch me."

Olivia smiled at the senseless threat. Averia had tried to control her hair many times before to no avail. It wasn't that she disliked it scraggled and crazy like Dad's, just that they'd made a playful bet on it before. Averia had made it her mission ever since to control it just the once. She hadn't succeeded yet and Olivia knew she never would.

"Just wait till you wake up with my hair one day."

To her control-crazy sister with neat, spikey straight hair, the threat was something to attack for.

Averia scrubbed behind her sensitive ears, causing Olivia to squeak and open her eyes. "Hey!" She reached back and grabbed her hand to stop the assault. "I'll tell Dad you let me get stung."

Averia gave her a look. "You might be the favorite, but Dad's not a dolt. Not always, anyway. She knows you like adventuring too much."

"Dad likes it when I adventure."

"Not when you come home sick, she doesn't." Averia scrubbed the top of her head. "Next time you shouldn't attack it when all you have is a stick."

"_It _came at _me_. I was only defending myself."

"I'm sure."

Olivia fussed, then eyed and snagged the bubble maker, dumping a generous fourth of the bottle before Averia pulled it away. "You'll drown in those." The bubbles were already starting to rise up and covered her chest. Olivia shimmied under the bubbles and off came sodden shorts, which she dropped outside the tub. Averia rolled her eyes, but Olivia was getting comfortable again.

Averia picked up the clothes and momentarily left the room. Olivia watched her come back after a moment, head rested to the tub. She looked so much like mom used to, even their walk was the same. Her hair only a tint darker, but with Dad's shape of face, if Averia ever curled the right half of her hair, she'd almost be identical to a younger version of Mom.

Olivia liked that Averia reflected so much of Mom. Aside from still pictures, it helped her remember. Averia was everything Mom had been like. As long as Averia stayed around to remind her, Olivia still had faith. Mom would come back for them. She had to. Mom was too strong to die.

Olivia wasn't stupid. She knew Averia and Dad thought Mom had died, but the explanation didn't make sense in her mind. They'd never found traces of that. Mom's scent had evaporated on the spot she'd been taken. There would've been more if she'd been killed there. Whoever had taken Mom had purposefully erased her scent so they couldn't follow after her.

Olivia reckoned she must've forgotten, wherever she was. Maybe they did something to make her forget. Nothing short of that would keep Mom away. That was especially why she liked to adventure so much, and always paid close attention to train with Dad. One day, in a few years, when she got old and strong enough to, like Averia, Olivia was going to find her. She'd cross all of Gran Pulse if she had to, but she would really find her and bring Mom home.

Averia and Dad might think they were being more realistic, but Olivia didn't buy it.

It wasn't something they talked about much, at least not to her, though Olivia had heard Averia and Dad on more than one occasion when they thought she'd been put to bed, but it always made Dad sad, so Olivia didn't bring it up anymore. The hope of it was too much, she understood. Olivia would do it for her one day.

But… Dad wasn't here now. And Olivia wanted to talk about it. She didn't get to bring up Mom much anymore, and Averia was always quieter when Mom was brought up. Maybe she'd be more lenient since she was sick.

"Vere," Averia came back over with her soup in hand. Olivia held out her hands for it. With the recent episode of weakness passed, she could feed herself again.

Averia gave it to her, but knelt next to the tub anyway, ever watchful for something wrong. "Hmm?"

"Would you go with me… if I went out searching for Mom?"

Averia's eyes softened again and actually lowered. "Liv..."

"I plan to, you know." Olivia asserted, "When Dad's trained me enough. You couldn't stop me from it."

"I wouldn't try to stop you from it."

"You wouldn't?" Olivia had expected more rejection than that. Averia and Dad were pretty adamant of mind in Mom's death.

"Not if it's something you need to do."

"So you'd go with me?" Olivia inferred.

"I couldn't let you do that alone." Averia shook her head. "Dad would kill me, for one."

"And for two?" Olivia pressed, wondering if Averia had some smidgen of hope she would've hid.

"Come on," Averia pressed gently. "You know I couldn't. Dad couldn't either." Averia finally looked at her with injured eyes. "You were young when Dad first looked. You remember that?"

"I remember," Olivia assured, "Dad left for a while… looking for Mom."

"She had to," Averia nodded. "It's your right too."

Olivia was pleased with the lack of resistance Averia gave, even though her sister didn't believe they'd find her. "I wanna find her for Dad," Olivia told, settling in. "So she doesn't have to be so sad anymore."

"You and me both." Averia was quiet for a time, then said, "It'll be three years, come Tuesday."

"I know."

"Dad's been worse of late." Averia continued, surprising Olivia. She usually didn't share her more- serious thoughts. "Her Cycles are longer and more severe than before. She never does well this time of year, but they're especially worse this year. Do you know what I'm saying, Olivia?"

Of course she did. The 'Cycles' as Averia called them were Dad's growing twitches that'd started after Mom disappeared. They'd just been little tremors at first, existing only in momentary glimpse, but time away from Mom had seemed to worsen her condition. Dad often slammed herself away when they became too much, or gripped something hard enough to hold when the fits came. She got mad sometimes too, insensibly so, even uncontrolled. On the one occasion, Averia had even had to knock her back. Olivia didn't know much about these fits because they didn't talk about it to her, but Averia seemed to be in the loop. And even her sister wouldn't tell.

What Averia meant was, did she understand this time was very delicate. And maybe there'd be more fits Olivia would see. Olivia's mischief would have to be kept to a minimum for the time being. Not that she could do much while being sick anyway, but when she was well, she'd make sure to behave.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, "I won't do anything, 'Vere."

"Thank you." Ignoring the suds, Averia kissed her at her temple. "We'll carry Dad through this, okay?"

**XXX**

"Olivia?"

"Over here, Dad." Averia spoke softly, but it was loud enough for Dad to hear. She left Dad's bedroom to see her coming out from Olivia's.

Overall, Dad looked much worse for the wear. With sleep having eluded her the past couple of days, Averia couldn't blame her for the bedraggled appearance. Hair a mess almost as bad as Olivia's with the strain showing in her green eyes, she appeared exhausted even just to stand.

Averia wasn't usually very touchy, but the sight of her so worn prompted her to hug. Dad practically fell against her in her grasp back. "Averia," Averia could feel the might in those strong arms, the strength she'd inherited, so physically drained in Dad. "How's our little Olive?"

"You haven't been sleeping, Dad." Averia quietly accused. It wasn't really Dad's fault, but Averia wished she'd try more often, at least.

"Couldn't," Dad told again.

"Olivia's going to be fine. She's resting now. Said your mattress is more comfortable."

"She went to sleep?" Dad seemed surprised.

"I just put her down," Averia pulled back from Dad glanced over to the open door. "She's probably listening."

Dad smiled, but it was still tired and sad. "I've brought more remedy."

"I'll prepare it," Averia volunteered, taking the small pouches of raw ingredients from her father. Dad rubbed her shoulder in thanks and kissed Averia's forehead, the same approximate height as her six foot eldest daughter. As Averia crossed to the kitchen, the door opened again. "Aunt Vanille. The kids okay?"

The redhead smiled and hurried over to Averia, a good head and a half shorter than her niece. With the stark contrast of grays in her once-shining flame of hair and the small beginnings of crinkles the edge of her eyes, she appeared even older than Dad, though happier. It was understandable too; after Mom had been taken, Vanille took it upon herself to care for Averia and Liv, no easy task when she had three young ones of her own and a husband only the year before dead. Averia ended up helping her as much as she could, but every time Olivia asked after Mom, Vanille had seemed to age. Stress had turned her much older than time.

"Snow's watching them for the night," Even with a body aged beyond her years, Vanille still managed a warm smile. It wasn't forced like Dad's, but genuine all the way. Averia reckoned her perpetually uplifted mood was how Vanille stayed afloat. She'd caught her a couple of times, on the few chances she'd been too beaten. It was almost worse than Dad. "How's our littlest doing?"

"Averia," Even with a body aged beyond her years, Vanille still managed a warm smile. It wasn't forced like Dad's, but genuine all the way. Averia reckoned her perpetual uplifted mood was how Vanille stayed afloat. She'd caught her a couple of times, on the few chances she'd been too beaten. It was almost worse than Dad. "How's our little girl doing?"

"She had another episode this afternoon," At Vanille's quickly demoralizing face, she added quickly, "But she's okay. It only lasted a couple of minutes."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here— "

"Don't," Averia cut off. "You have children too. And you're already sacrificing too much time with them for Liv. You do a hell of job of it already."

Vanille lowered her head, just touching Averia's hand. "Thanks."

Averia nodded to their ingredients laid out on the counter. "I'm making more remedy now."

"I'll help." Vanille volunteered, speeding the process by a factor of three. When they'd finished, Vanille handed her the bowl. Averia double-checked to Vanille's nod. "I'll make her good broth and mashed apples." Averia gave her hand a light squeeze, then headed for the bedroom. By the time she joined them, Dad lay alongside her in the bed where Olivia giggled and wrestled the strength of her thumb with both her small hands.

"Making progress, I see."

"Shut up, Vere. I can still beat you when we race." She gave up the futile effort she'd tried many times before and chuckled when Dad touched her nose. "Hey," she swiped at the hand, only to receive a poke in the belly instead that had her grabbing at Dad's arm.

Dad smiled and kissed her cheek, relaxing her hand so Olivia could clutch it and 'win.' Olivia cuddled to Dad. Averia judged she looked better now with Olivia there.

"Before you sleep," Averia held up the bowl.

Olivia made a face and grumblingly sat up. "It's not like the others have helped."

She took the bowl from Averia, who cautioned. "Drink it all."

"Yeah, yeah," Olivia started to sip back from the bowl and winced. It took a few separate drinks, but she finished as instructed and made an unhappy face. Dad produced half-melted milk chocolate bar from a pocket, which delighted Olivia to no end. "Thanks, Dad." Averia took her dirty bowl as she snuggled in.

"My little Olive," Dad hugged her and kissed her head.

"Goodnight Liv, Dad," Averia bid.

"You don't wanna sleep with us?"

"I'm a little old for that, Dad."

"Nonsense," Dad excused, "Olive needs to be cuddled."

"Eww," Olivia yucked, "Sister cuddles."

"See! Your sister wants you here too."

"Well, if Olivia wants it…" Averia got into bed on her sister's other side and hugged her about the middle.

"Ahh! Sister boobs!" Olivia flailed and kicked, "Vere, leggo!" Averia kissed the back of her head, making Olivia squirm. "Daddy, help!"

Dad grinned and moved up behind Olivia. She wrapped her arms around Olivia, reaching to her eldest.

"We'll just make you an Olive sandwich."

"Dad!"

Averia lightly poked into her side from how she'd grabbed her around the stomach. Olivia squirmed and started to laugh. "Vere!" Olivia squeaked and strained in the hold. Dad only joined in. "He—eii—stopit— Vere!" Olivia thrashed. "I'll tell Dad—about Lily!"

"Olivia!" Averia's hand moved over her mouth, hard-pressed not to laugh.

"What's this about a Lily, the possible new girl who lives next door?" Averia was glad to see Dad grinning too. Olivia flailed and accidentally elbowed her, only enough to catch her breath, but Averia lightened her grip around her belly. Another elbow followed, Olivia pressing her advantage.

Averia snugged her arm, then chuckled when she failed to wriggle out of the grip. "Stopping, stopping, you have to too." It took a minute to settle her until she stilled with a pout to Averia's laugh. A sharp smack caught her chin from Olivia's head. "Oww,"

Olivia wriggled out of her grasp to Dad. "That's what you get."

"Aww, come on, Liv." Averia pleaded. "Pretty sure your hard head's going to bruise my chin."

"As you deserve," Olivia glomped to Dad, who leaned over a little to whisper in her ear.

"I think your sister promised dual-wielding practice earlier today."

"She did?" Olivia perked immediately, rolling to face her sister. "Vere?"

"When you're better." Averia relented, shaking her head at her soft-hearted Dad, spilling the gift. "It's your Get-Well surprise."

Olivia shrieked in delight and grabbed Averia around the shoulders. "I love you, Vere!"

"Dad suggested it," Averia re-directed, warmed by the hug received.

"Daddy!" Olivia spun to squeeze her too.

"I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too, Daddy."

Averia spotted Vanille in the door. "Liv, look who's here."

Aunty Van!" Olivia squeaked in delight, then grew more reserved. "Are you here to stab me with needles again?"

"Not this time," Vanille smiled kindly, holding up a small platter with two bowls. "I've brought you some snacks."

Olivia sniffed the air. "Smashed apples?"

"Gala apples," Vanille nodded, encouraged by Olivia's anxious beckon. "But," Vanille added, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I have to take your temperature first."

"Still sticking things in me," Olivia pouted. Vanille waved her over on the bed and gave Olivia a hug when she got close. She pulled the stopper from the tube and hugged Olivia with one hand around the middle.

"Open wide and stick out your tongue."

"Mehhwhh," Olivia made noise until Vanille put in the thermostat. She shut her mouth to Vanille's arm rub.

"Don't spit it out till I say."

"Yes, Aunty," Olivia obeyed, eying the cinnamon mash.

Vanille handed her the bowl and spoon when she said spit. Olivia anxiously took the bait while Vanille checked the temperature, then made a silent sign with her off hand to Fang, which only Averia caught.

"Do you want some, Dad?" Olivia offered her a spoon, which Fang took with a smile and thanked her for.

"You should sleep," Averia advised the hyper-excited little one, "So you can get better soon."

"Are you gonna sleep with us?"

"Sure," Averia allowed.

"Is Aunty?"

"I'll be in Averia's room. Only a call away if you need something."

"Everything else is ok?" Averia double-checked, having seen the numbers of a slight fever when Vanille had signed.

"Yes," Vanille nodded, "Everything's okay." She looked specifically to the bowl Olivia was devouring. "Let me know if you want more smashed apples later, Olivia."

"More?" Olivia squeaked.

Averia understood. Vanille had mixed additional medicine in the apples, suspecting a fever. She'd have given Olivia the broth instead if she'd been wrong. Or perhaps it was a light sedative to help her calm. Either of which, Vanille indicated the food.

"Later," Averia told her, settling Olivia back down. "It's time to sleep now so you can get well."

"Okaay," Olivia agreed, "Good night, Vere. Night, Daddy, and Aunt Vanille."

"Good night, Olivia." Vanille bid before she left.

Fang spoke after a second. "I still expect to hear about Lily."

Averia rolled her eyes and settled down for sleep. "Good night, Dad."

**XXX**

Her daughter's mewling brought her first out of rest. Not having managed sleep yet, she roused at the first rustle, then frowned to see Olivia's face scrunched. She'd started to twitch again, marking the start of another episode coming on. Her eyelids squeezed tighter, proving her awake too. And in pain.

Fang slid her arms in under her daughter and picked her up to cradle. She stroked Olivia's arm at the shoulder, not wanting to disturb her eldest. Averia needed the rest.

Olivia curled in her arms, shuddering as the miniature spasms hit. "It hurts," she whimpered.

Fang grabbed a glass off the nightstand that'd been half-filled with water. "Try to drink, my girl. It'll help cleanse your body." Fang tried to assist, bringing the purifier close to her lips. Olivia only took a few sips before she coughed some back up and pushed Fang's arm away with trembling fingers, weak as Fang ever felt her.

"My chest," Olivia squirmed, "It hurts, daddy." Olivia buried her head in Fang's arm, wetting it with her tears. Fang cradled her in one arm, about to wake Averia to stir more remedy, but the choice of it became mute in another second with Olivia's next rough jerk. They were getting worse again; Olivia wouldn't be able to hold anything down now. Fang abandoned the water and held her in both arms, situating her to hold

Olivia shook and started to cry, grasping at Fang. She choked and clung as hard as she could around Fang's neck, barely able to hold her arms up for how they trembled with weakness. Fang held her against her body, brushing back her sweat-drenched hair. It killed her to see Olivia like this, in intense pain Fang hadn't fixed. She should've fixed it by now, but Olivia still was so sick. Fang pressed her lips to the little one's forehead. She stood with her daughter to take her to Vanille.

"Daddy," Olivia whimpered, so small. She stiffened to another wrack of pain, wriggling so much, even Fang almost lost her grip.

"I'm bringing you to Aunty Van," Fang tried to ease, her child now firmly situated in her arms. Seeing Olivia scarred her, opening up a hole inside.

Olivia only paled a shade further, whiter than Averia's creamy ivory skin, with none of its health. She jerked at the chest one last time, then completely stilled and went limp. Fang couldn't even hear a heartbeat, the muscle that'd been racing before.

Forgetting Vanille entirely, Fang put her back on the bed and desperately reached to Olivia's throat, confirming what her ears already knew.

Her youngest child was dead.

**XXX**  
The crash was Averia's first warning. Jerking upright in an instantly-alarmed flash, Averia turned to growing roar that threatened to pop her eardrums. Worse yet became the sight.

Only a few feet away beside a sleeping Olivia, Fang braced on all fours and shook. She ripped at her chest with a hand, a hand that glowed like the rest of her body. She didn't seem to even notice Averia.

"Dad?"

Fang's face lifted to her daughter in a snarl. Features twisted so hard, she didn't look remotely human. Averia backed on the bed at the sight, then glanced down to little Olivia in front of her.

Fang reeled back on her knees as the light exploded around her.

Averia took her chance and snagged Olivia up and rolled, crashing to the floor while hushing Olivia at the same time.

Olivia didn't move, nor make a sound. Averia stared at her limp sister in growing horror, fingers moving up to her throat. No pulse beat there. But she was still warm. "Olivia!" Averia cradled her into her lap and started desperate chest compressions at once.

Something feral howled above, lifting Averia's face to it. Despite her instant distraught to save Olivia, the sight replacing her father froze Averia to the spot.

A tall, lithe, dark-skinned beast roared in her wake, headdress of spikey hair tumbling all the way back to her tail. With eyes of pure darkness, Fang locked on her with the most terrifying of howls that sounded like a thousand screams dragging nails against glass. She lunged.

Averia gripped Olivia tight and rolled under the bed with her, which was ripped up seconds later and tossed easily through the wall. Averia rolled atop Olivia to protect her when the beast's claws descended for a killing blow. Averia could only think no one else would be there to revive her poor sister.

"Fang, no!" A blast of fire lit the room and ploughed straight into Fang, who roared and stumbled back. Averia took the diversion Vanille had made and dragged Olivia up to the hole that'd been made in the wall. She placed her sister just behind the edge when Vanille screamed. Averia whirled to see Fang grab her by the neck.

"DAD!"

Vanille's hands glowed with the light of magic, hot red with intended close-range fire.

A sickening crunch dampened the light in an instant, twisting Vanille's neck to an impossible angle with dead eyes that stared and froze Averia to the spot.

Vanille seemed to fall in slow motion.

Black eyes turned on her.

"Woof! Woof, woof! Woof!" The pet - darted in from the kitchen and yapped, drawing Fang's attention in a snap. Fang bolted after -, the family dog. Only when she was gone did Averia allow weak legs to collapse. She picked up her sister from behind the wall, but the warmth was already starting to leave her. Averia tried to breath for her anyway, but it yielded no results. Despair gripped her heart in a cold clamp. Averia only stopped when she began to feel lightheaded. She closed her eyes and saw the snap all over again with Vanille's lifeless fall.

Dad was still out there.

No, not Dad.

Ragnarok.

Averia never imagined the day she'd see it take Dad. But she'd been prepared for this day since the day she took up her swords of choice.

_"If the day ever comes that I turn, you can't stop until I'm dead. Promise me, Averia. Promise you'll kill me before I hurt any I love."_

Averia's glossy eyes opened on her sister. It'd been her death. Olivia had set her off. Nothing less could've driven Dad to give up to the beast inside. Her eyes lifted to Vanille, lying broken on the floor. With a lover's care, she carried Olivia to the bed and arranged her comfortably. Vanille came next. When she'd finally harnessed in enough control of her writhing despair, Averia sent up a prayer for their souls to the abyss.

Averia retrieved her blades.

**XXX**

Blood ran like water. Puddles. Rivets mixed with rain and screams. The metallic scent of flowing copper. Lightning flashed, illuming broken bodies and twisted limbs. Some limbs without the body. An easy trail. She only had to follow the blood.

Someone gripped her ankle. Averia kicked it off and stabbed. A mercy kill. Blood soaked her soles. It squished with every step. Thunder curled with the cries of the dying. Gunfire screamed. She followed.

A hill. A valley. A long stream and jumping platforms. The bodies didn't end. She saw with every bolt of the sky. It wasn't Dad. Ragnarok. Ragnarok. Ragnarok.

A deeper valley. Brown. She'd never seen. Guns lined the wall as swords stabbed, none true. A helicopter above. Ragnarok leaped. Averia waited. It came down on the gunmen, all. Screams. Averia joined them and charged.

The others got in the way. Averia used her distractions. Dad was fast— no, Ragnarok. Pain ripped up her arm. The wind crushed from her chest and sent Averia flying. Her adrenaline surged, then revolver fired. She charged, recovering the broadsword. Black eyes burned her soul. No one was left.

Averia lunged.

A pronged tail smacked her hard. Averia cut it and crashed. Recovered. She hauled with all her strength and threw the weapon she hadn't released. It pierced. Ragnarok roared. Averia darted, grabbed the sword and yanked. She stabbed again through its heart. Ragnarok gurgled. Blood stained her. She thrust again.

Silence echoed like a sound.


End file.
